1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouse with replaceable push panel, particularly one with its push panel changeable to a different color in a simple and speedy process.
2. Background of the Invention
Due to limited variation of functions, the design of conventional mice is generally restricted to the change of configuration. No one has yet come up with the idea with a mouse which casing or push panel can be changed. Since the introduction of changeable housing for mobile phones, many mouse users learn to change their mouse to different colors. For that purpose, they have no alternative but to change the entire mouse unit, yet it seems too costly to buy a whole new mouse just for the change of color.
As a matter of fact, the price of a mouse is not high. But that problem has been troubling the users, particularly the young generation. In view of that, the inventor has dedicated in intensive research and after repeated tests, had come up with a mouse with replaceable push panel, so the user can quickly and convenient change a different push panel. Of course, the housing of the entire mouse can also be changed, to another color for example, to satisfy the user""s sense of fashion and comfort.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a mouse with replaceable push panel, comprising a push panel and a base unit. At an appropriate location of the base unit is an embedding unit, the embedding unit has a trough, and at the bottom of the trough is a check unit. On the push panel and opposite the embedding unit is a fastening key. At the end of the fastening key is a cone-shaped fastening unit. When the push panel is joined to the base unit, the fastening key penetrates the trough of the embedding unit, and its cone-shaped fastening unit is joined to the check unit, then the two units are fastened. Likewise, the push panel and the base unit can be separated merely by pulling them apart, to enable convenient replacement of the push panel at any time.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a mouse with replaceable push panel, wherein inside the push panel can be installed a battery compartment to accommodate a battery, so that it can be applied to a wireless mouse.